Is Change A Good Thing?
by Cocoloco123
Summary: Bella found Edward's and Alice's secret and left,she changed alot and know she's back.what will happen? Is change a good thing or can it be a bad thing?.Not good summery.BellsXJazz. Second Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey….This is a random story I kinda imagined when I was in my English class…anyway it's about twilight…it's set in Breaking Dawn but there is no Nessie and Edward and Bella just got married. Something happens and Bella runs away ,her group have weird powers(like in Xmen, Bella Is a mix between Storm and Susan…),They got these powers by getting a certain tattoo,(I had this idea from reading Ink Exchange)They're in concert and they see some old 'friends'.**

Bpov

I was on my way up to the Cullens door. I opened the door and looked was nobody here but I could here loud rap music…it wasn't Edwards type of music but it was coming from his room.I walked up the staircase –tripping twice-and went to his I got closer to his door I could here moans and growls , at first I thought it was one of his 'siblings' trying to piss Edward off, but when I opened the door I and looked in was my _best friend_ and _my husband_ on _my_ bed.

I looked at Edward and gaped, Edward looked up and smirked at me. He fucking _smirked. _"How could you?" I asked him incredulously.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, but I had already been long gone.

Jasper was walking into the house-back from hunting- when I stormed past him, almost knocking myself over in the process. "Bella?" He asked.

Edward and Alice were following, now fully dressed. Edward stood silent .They faked looking guilty.

I pulled off my wedding ring and my engagement ring and threw them at him, I then started walking back to my truck.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" Jasper asked, grabbing my wrist to stop me.

"Alice .Whores." I muttered too low for him to hear.

"What?" He asked.

"Alice and Edward Slept together!" I snapped and ran to my truck.

I drove until I was out of the country I went to my cousins house in phoenix and he said that I could stay as long as I needed to.

_A few weeks later_

I picked some black skinny jeans and a random black and white striped tank top, and some cons. When I got dressed I put some dark make-up I decided that It was the new me, a change. I already bought some clothes so that part was done. I headed out the door to the nearest tattoo shop**.(Pins and Needles-Also from Ink Exchanged)**and went in to get 'vampire fangs'-two lip rings on each side of my lower lip, and one more pierce at the top of my ear.

_3 weeks later_

I wanted to get a tattoo today, I went into Pins and Needles and looked through the book where they had pictures of tattoos in it.

I found on page that had numbers of different sort of tattoos one jumped out at me though-it was a crescent moon shape it had bolts of lightning going through it, the moon was a silvery colour and the lightning was a midnight blue sort of colour.

"Anything you so you like?" Rabbit asked – the owner of the shop-

I nodded and pointed to the one that I liked, he looked at me oddly.

"Are you sure this is the one you want? If you get this tattoo things will change," Rabbit said.

"I'm sure, trust me the stuff that I've seen in my life I'd know what change means "I said

He nodded and led my around to the room where he did the tattoos .

He told me to lift my top up and show him where I wanted it, I decided that I wanted it on my shoulder blades,

He put some white stuff on it, then put the stensle on the shoulder blade, he asked me if it was alright I said yes, he did the outline and said that it would take a few sessions to complete it.

After a few sessions it was complete, I also had a belly button bar.

I started to noticed changes I was as fast as Edward…I could control fire and storms I also had tekenises **(I don't know how to spell that )**

I decided to leave town. again. because it wasn't safe to be around the ones that I cared about with these weird but cool powers.

After a while I searched a while then I found a group of people that had similar powers as mine and also had crescent moon shaped tattoos but with a different symbol around all had a crest also it was in the same shaped crescent moon in silver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's like a chapter thing ,about the characters there eye's change the same colour when there angry or after they've used there power-Purple when there angry and Ice/blue after they've used there powers.**

**Emily**-Blond hair,long like rose's but straight, bright blue eyes, bubbly like Alice.

Tattoo-Cresent moon shape and green streaks around it,.

Power-Earth ,can control dirt ,sun, bring back plants and trees e.c.t.

Place in the band-Singer, also can play acoustic guitar.

Mate-Tom.

**Tom**-Dark Brown hair ,gelled-sticking out every direction ,but longer then Edwards,Green/Brown eyes, Sarcastic and a smart ass.

Tattoo-Cresent moon shape and blue waves around it.

Power-Control water ,can freeze it ,manipulate it e.c.t.

Place in band-Lead Boy singer.

Mate-Emily

**Josh**-Blond Hair , short with a side bang and spiked at the back ,Brown eyes like Emmett but smaller.

Tatto-Cresent Moon shape and with bursts of light around it(yellow like the sun! XD )

Power-Control Heat

Place in band-Singer and guitar

Mate-?

**Brad**-Brown hair surfy sort of style, brown eyes, Emmett and Jasper mixed together.

Tattoo-Cresent Moon shape and a hurricane symbol around it.

Power-Control wind

Place in band-drummer

Mate-?

**Bella**-Brown eye's, Brown hair with black lowlights in it, side bang straight hair, feathered ,normal Bella but less shy and More sarcastic.

Tattoo-Cresent Moon shape and lightning strikes going through the silver moon(symbol midnight blue colour)

Power-Control Storm, fire , tekenises

Place in band-Singer and guitar

Mate-?


	3. Chapter 3

**-Jpov- (cuz he's hot)**

We were all sitting in the living room and suddenly Alice had a vision ,when she came out of her little trance she turned the t.v on to the Kerrang music channel. We all looked at her questionly.

"Theres a new band!,they're called 'Randomness rox'" Alice said…

The program changed to 'knew bands and knew songs', Alice was hyper as always, Edward was smiling slightly at Alice on his lap ,Emmett was bored Rose was looking at her nails and Esme Carlisle was looking at us lovingly.

'Randomness rox' came on,there first song was'I Hate My Life' there was this guy walking in the street,in the video.

_So sick of the hobos always begging for change  
I don't like how I gotta work and  
And they just sit around and get paid  
I hate all of the people who can't drive their cars.  
Bitch you better get outta the way  
Before I start falling apart_

I hate how my wife is always up my ass  
She always wants to buy brand new things  
But I don't have the cash.

I hate my job, all of my rich friends  
I hate everyone to the bitter end.  
Nothing turns out right, there's no end in sight  
I hate my life!

How come I never get laid, nice guys always lose.  
How could she have another headache  
There's always some kind of excuse  
I still hate my job, my boss is a dick  
"I don't get paid nearly enough  
To put up with all of his shit"

I hate my job, all of my rich friends  
I hate everyone to the bitter end.  
Nothing turns out right, there's no end in sight  
I hate my life!  
Yeah!

I hate that I can't tell when a girl's underage,  
You know, I tell her she's a nice piece of ass,  
Then her daddy punches me in the face

So if you're pissed like me  
Bitches, here's what you gotta do  
Put your middle fingers up in the air  
Go on and say "Fuck you!"

I hate my job, all of my rich friends  
I hate everyone to the bitter end.  
Nothing turns out right There's no end in sight  
I hate my life!

So much at stake, can't catch a break  
I hate my life  
No, it's nothing new hear " it sucks to be you"  
I fuckin hate my life 

-half way through the song it showed the band,on a parade stand,there was two girls in the band both on guitars a singer and two other guys in the band one on guitar and on the drums, you couldn't see the faces-

The next song was called-_Thanks For The Venom_

_The guy started singin when the guitar started ,I couldn't belive my eyes-it was Bella !wow she looked different…_

_Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal  
And you never had a chance  
Love it, or leave it, you can't understand  
A pretty face, but you do so carry on,  
and on,  
and on _

_I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me  
I'm just the way that the doctor made me, on,  
and on,  
and on,  
and on  
Love is the red the rose on your coffin door  
What's life like, bleeding on the floor,  
the floor,  
the floor _

_You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe _

_[Chorus]  
So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will _

_Preach all you want but who's gonna save me?  
I keep a gun on the book you gave me, hallelujah, lock and load  
Black is the kiss, the touch of the serpent son  
It ain't the mark or the scar that makes you one,  
and one,  
and one,  
and one  
You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe _

_[Chorus]  
So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will _

_You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
You wanna follow something  
Give me a better cause to lead  
Just give me what I need  
Give me a reason to believe _

_[Chorus]  
So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will _

_[Chorus]  
So give me all your poison (Fire at will)  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts (Fire at will)  
And make me ill  
You're running after something (Fire at will)  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want (Fire at will)  
Then fire at will_

I looked around the room shocked-Edward had his jaw dropped, Alice was bouncing up and down, Emmett was grinning stupidly, Esme and Carlisle looked stunned and pleased at the same time, Rose had a small smile on her face…okayyy…

Alice went into another vision and squealed!

She ran upstairs and was back within a few seconds, she had her credit card in hand along with a laptop…

She typed in ticket master and bought 7 tickets to Wales to go see 'Randomness rox'.

I went up stairs and went on my computer and typed randomness rox in youtube. ALOT of videos came up-I clicked on the first on I saw. It was called collapsed

The video was someone skating on a sunny day and a skate park…then the sinning started I think I went into shock.**(A/N: A.j is Bella XD)**

_You were the one  
That I couldn't find  
Hidden away  
In the depths of my mind_

Why did I let you go  
You're to good to be true  
I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

Then Bella came on to the screen…she was kinda hot…she had piercings in her bottom lip and she looked like a 'rocker' type of chick…huh....she really looked Hot-STOP IT! I scolded my thoughts.__

I over thought  
So I locked up my heart yeah  
There you stood  
Your blue eyes hidden beneath your hood

Why did I let you go  
You're to good to be true  
I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

My mind is blank just like a clean slate  
Will I meet another guy with the same blue eyes  
And the same name, with the converse shoes I gave.  
Will he have the same laugh  
Wear my homemade hat.  
Bet I'll make another mistake.  
And think he's just another fake.

Wish I could erase the past now  
Wish I could bring you back

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

After the song finished I just stared at the screen in behing me I hear someone clear there throat,I turned around to see the whole family

"How long have you been there?" I asked them

"Since you thought that Bella was hot" Edward said smirking at me…Oh Great....I thought to my self smirk got bigger…okay…Emmett burst out laughing.

"Y—You where---you…..think...Bella's hot?" Emmett asked between laughs..."You and….Bella match….your both ….Skaters!"

I glared at him. He quickly stopped laughing.

"Anyway…when is the concert!?" Rose squealed we all looked at her in shook ,since when did she get all excited?...she shrugged and rolled her eyes. Alice and Rose ran downstairs out the door…shopping probably….Esme and Carlisle disappeared somewhere, so that just leaves Emmett,me and Edward…All of a sudden Emmett was beside me looking at more of there videos.


	4. Chapter 4

-Bpov-

We had a concert tonight, it was one of our first concerts, according to Tom most of the tickets where solt out.

"Bells! What are you wearing?" Emily asked me from across the room.

"Fishnets with a 'bite me' black t-shirt and a short skirt or something…you?"

She pursed her lips for a few seconds before saying-"Skinnys with a t-shirt that says 'secrets mean something'…I guess…."She said, she reminded me of Alice…

"Lets get dressed so we can practice before the gig." Josh said coming into our dressing room.

We nodded in agreement and went into our small dressing rooms.

I got my clothes and dressed ,I put my combat boots on, did my make-up and put my piercings in.

I looked my self over ,I had two lip piercings in and my belly button ring in ,my t-shirt was riding over my stomach so you could see the belly button jewel, I had dark purple fading into black eyeshadow and black liquid eyeliner on the top lid and crayon black eyeliner on the bottom, with mascara. I put some black stud earrings in and blue hoops at the top of my ear.

I walked out through the door, and sow that the guys where already ready.

Brad whistled and Emily gave me and approving smile…I rolled my eyes.

Brad was wearing Red skinny s with a black t-shirt that showed his muscles off, converse and a studed belt .Emily was wearing Black skinnys with a Neon yellow belt with a black t-shirt that had neon coulours of paint splattered across the t-shirt with some ballet flats. Tom was wearing chucks and ripped dark jeans with a red t-shirt that had bullet for my valentine written across it in black .Josh was wearing all black , black skinnys and cons with a black jacket.

The designer came in and looked disapprovingly at us ,Emily razed an eyebrow as if to challenge her to speak. She looked scared and said that we where about to go on in a few minutes .We grabbed our guitars and –for Brad-drum sticks and walked back stage ,We could hear there screams from here…The introducer-Ken-introduced us to the crowd…and we walked out into the stage to see everything was set up, the crowd screamed when they saw us. I looked across the crowd and couldn't believe what I saw.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Hey people!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**I just wanted to say Sorry to - bellawhitlock51 - She's an awesome writer!**

**-Bpov-**

It was The Cullens!. Sitting at our concert. since when did they like rock?....I was apparently frozen in place, Emily nuged my.

I looked at her for a few moments and blinked…

"People! It's the Cullens" I said covering the mic.

They looked shocked-they new mostly everything-and looked out into the crowd. They're eyes landed on the Cullens easily…probably because they didn't look human… and glared at Alice and Edward. I rolled my eyes. They're really protective over me…it gets annoying after a while.

"Come ON! Start already! "The director said to us behind the curton.

"Yo! People! The first song is called –Thanks For The Venom" Brad said into the mic.

_Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal  
And you never had a chance  
Love it, or leave it, you can't understand  
A pretty face, but you do so carry on,  
and on,  
and on _

_I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me  
I'm just the way that the doctor made me, on,  
and on,  
and on,  
and on  
Love is the red the rose on your coffin door  
What's life like, bleeding on the floor,  
the floor,  
the floor _

_You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe _

_[Chorus]  
So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will _

_Preach all you want but who's gonna save me?  
I keep a gun on the book you gave me, hallelujah, lock and load  
Black is the kiss, the touch of the serpent son  
It ain't the mark or the scar that makes you one,  
and one,  
and one,  
and one  
You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe _

_[Chorus]  
So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will _

_You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
You wanna follow something  
Give me a better cause to lead  
Just give me what I need  
Give me a reason to believe _

_[Chorus]  
So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will _

_[Chorus]  
So give me all your poison (Fire at will)  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts (Fire at will)  
And make me ill  
You're running after something (Fire at will)  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want (Fire at will)  
Then fire at will_

The crowd screamed and clapped….cool…

"This Next song is one of our favorites it's called – Vampires Will Never Hurt You"Tom Said

And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground  
And if they get me take this spike to my heart and  
And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and  
You put the spike in my heart

And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones  
And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there  
Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church  
Where they can pump this venom gaping hole  
And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat  
And if they come and get me  
What if you put the spike in my heart

And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and

(Come on!)

_[Chorus]_  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky?  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black feeling?

And now the nightclub sets the stage for this they come in pairs she said  
We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey they're always there  
Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse  
And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church  
We're hanging out with corpses, and driving in this hearse  
And someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul

_[Chorus]_  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky?  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black now?

(Let's go! Come on!)

And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time  
And as these days watch over us tonight  
_[x2]_

I'll never let them, I'll never let them  
I'll never let them hurt you not tonight  
I'll never let them, I can't forget them  
I'll never let them hurt you, I promise

Struck down, before our prime  
Before, you got off the floor  
Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?

Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
(And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light  
and this venom from my heart)

Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
(And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light  
kill this venom from my heart)

Can you stake me before the sun goes down?

(And as always, innocent like roller coasters.  
Fatality is like ghosts in snow and you have no idea what you're up against  
because I've seen what they look like.  
Becoming perfect as if they were sterling silver chainsaws going cascading...)

**(Bella and Emily are doing The Whispering Bits and Tom and Josh are doing Scremo)**

I looked at the Cullens they where smiling widely….

"The Next Song is – Fences" Tom said,The guys nodded to me and Emily.

I'm sitting in a room  
Made up of only big white walls  
And in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The win.. the window  
Though they know exactly what we're here for  
Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have

It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
Cause this is your night so smile  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style

If you let me I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions  
Separate from the world  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight

Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be in now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have

It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
This is your night so smile

Yeah yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in  
Yeah yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk in  
I said let's see you walk in

Yeah yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk in  
I said let's see you walk in

It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
You're oh oh open wide  
You're oh oh open wide  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style

I looked at the Cullens they looked shocked and Pleased.

**A/N: Hoped you liked!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jazz pov**

We just got in our seats, and there was a lot of cheering.

Then the band came on the stage, I tried not to stare but couldn't help it.

Bella looked…wow….She had piercings in and was wearing combat boots with a skirt and tights, and also a bite me t-shirt…how ironic…

I looked at my 'family' they looked shocked and Alice was bouncing in her seat.

Bella looked frozen then she snapped back to reality.

She said something to her band and there heads shot up to our direction…apparently they knew us.

Then one of the guy introduced a song it was called – Thanks For The Venom – I'm guessing a lot of songs are about us.

When they finished the song I was speechless…if a vampire can go speechless that is….

Then they played there second song-Vampires will never hurt you-We all smiled at that song.

Then there was one more song and I think we all went into shock it was called- Fences-Bella's voice was amazing...

While We where in a staring competition with Bella and her band, the crowd cheered widely. Someone came out of the stage and told them something that we couldn't here because the crowd was too loud.

They nodded and went backstage, about half an hour later the crowd got up and went home or wherever they where going and apparently Alice had bought tickets for backstage also…that was a surprise…we walked down the corridor and knocked on the door that said Randomness rocks.

**B pov**

When we finished we headed backstage and changed into something more comfy.

I was wearing pink and green plaid sort of design on my skinny jeans, with a plain black t-shirt and combat boots.

I sat on the couch with my legs in Emily's lamp. We where all watching Kerrang-the video of Flyleaf – Amy says- when we heard a knock at the door.

Josh opened the door, growled and shut the door again, we all shrugged and turned back to the T.v.

There was a knock again and this time Tom answered it, he looked angry and told the people who where at the door to come in….

My jaw sagged a bit when I sow who it was, but quickly composed myself.

Everyone in our group's eye's where know purple.

"Um…..Hi?" I said but it came out as a question

"Oh, Dear we've missed you so much!" Esme gushed and hugged me I hugged back half shocked.

Carlisle looked a bit amused but was smiling widely,I smiled back.

Emmett pulled me out of Esme's arms and threw me in his arms very tightly…I squealed in surprise….since when did I squeal?...

Emmett chuckled and was talking about missing me and playing human games where boring or something…I just smiled pretending to be interested, I heard a chuckle I looked around Emmett to find Jasper…Shit! he looked different…he looked kinda rocker-ish…I blinked a few times realizing I was basically Checking Jasper out…._Get a hold of yourself woman! _I thought to myself... Jasper but no one noticed except Jasper, He was kinda smirking/smiling….I smiled back sheepishly. Alice was next she squeezed me and she was also squealing when she pulled back from hugging me and went to stand next to Edward she went into a Vision and we all stared at her…when she came out of her trance she was smirking at me…._what the hell!?_.. I eyed her suspiciously. I raised an eyebrow at Edward to see if he would tell me what was going on in her head, he just smirked and shook his head slightly. _What's with this family and smirking ?I thought to myself…_That's when I was being pulled into a tight hug by rose .Wait ,_ROSE?!_.I looked at her confused but hugged her back. She smiled at me and apologizing frantically about why she was rude to me before , I just smiled and said it was okay.

Then I heard Emmett pick up mine and Emily's guitars we spun around and sow him in the conner of the room standing up with his back to us ,I looked at Emily she nodded and smiled then we both dashed forward I jumped on his back with my legs around his waist and tried to grab the guitars ,Emily was trying to tickle him…bit I don't think it work because he just stared at her then burst out laughing I took that chance to grab the guitars and ran across the room where the Cullens and the guys where. I looked at Emily she was running away from Emmett and jumped where I stood. we out are guitars back but we where standing near them, as we eyed Emmett suspiciously. The Cullens looks like they just had the shook of there life…probably because we where running as fast as Edward…

"What the hell!" Emmett boomed

"Never touch the girls' guitars" Tom said like it was obvious

"Or you'd either get hurt badly or Embarrassed" Josh added

"How do you know all this?" Rose asked

"Personal experiences" The boys said all together

, while me and Emily just smirked thinking of what happed last time, it involved pink die and the all the boy's clothes.

"Remained me to never get on the bad side of Bella and…."Carlisle trailed off…looking at Emily

"Emily" She said helping him

Carlisle smiled and nodded

"So what's your 'Personal experiences'" Jasper asked using air-quotes.

"It involves pink die and the boys clothes" I said answering for them. The boys frowned at the memory.

He nodded and smiled a little.

"Let's go shopping!!" Alice said and Emily squealed ,I groaned.

Carlisle and Esme said they had to go hunting so they couldn't come, it was just 'the kids'

We walked down the corridor to the mall .Emily and Alice where in front in the middle where Emmett, Edward, Josh ,Tom and Brad, I was at the back and so was Jasper ,The boys was talking about music and video games, The girls where talking about fashion, Me and Jasper was just in awkward silence.

"So…Um…why don't we start over? Because we hardly talked when you where human…I'm not saying that your not human or anything …it's just that you changed a lot since then…not only because you've got a belly button ring but because of your speed and stuff…I only noticed the belly button ring when you where on stage…not that I was looking or anything-it just captured my ey-"Jasper was just rambling on and stuttering so I cut him off.

"Sure…let's talk" I said smiling, he smiled

_A Few Hours Later_

"Alice! I am not going in there!" I protested fro the hundredth time.

"Yes you are! Come on! Jazz help me out here!" She said trying to drag me into Victoria's Secret.

Jasper Chuckled and swung me over his shoulder, I let out a 'what the fuck' when he did it.

He put me down still smirking and chuckling know and then ,I glared at him and muttered Traitor.

He said that I'll forgive give him soon and my brilliant response was to stick my tongue out at him, then he bit his lip. While we where arguing over nothing Alice had arms full of underwear to try on .I groaned when she gave them all to me and pushed me in a dressing room to try them on.

I picked three I liked then ran out of the shop, All of the boys where standing outside the shop talking casually when I ran to them, they smirked…_Again with the smirking?..._I glared at them.

Alice came out of the shop with bags of stuff with Emily and Rose. They smiled brightly at me and tugged me into another store.

_A Few More Hours Later_

Finally! We where going home.

Me and Jasper had a lot in common and Alice and Edward kept shooting smirks and knowing looks in our direction. The Cullens 'KIDS' where staying over tonight.

We arrived home and I collapsed on the couch and sighed ,Jasper lifted my feet and sat down with my feet on his lap.

Emmett came in the room and looked at us, a big grin appeared on his face…weird…

"What?" Me and Jasper asked at the same time.

"Oh Nothing" Emmett replied too innocently.

We ignored him and went back to talking about random things, I noticed Jasper was rubbing soothing circles on my legs as I relaxed…That was probably what he was happy about…but I don't know why…The Cullens said that they had to go hunting, also Emily and Tom went for a 'walk' and Josh , Brad went clubbing .I had a feeling they where up to something….

So it was just me and .What the hell am I going to do to stop from jumping him?...


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

"_God damn door ,no_

_It's much better to face this kinda things_

_With a scense poise and rationality_

_I chimed in with a haven't you _

_People never heard o-" _

Me and Jasper where watching Scuzz the song was by Panic! At The Disco – I write sins not a tragedies.

Jasper was still rubbing circles on my legs , if I could sleep I probably would be like the living dead right now.

"_Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne_

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with-"

Shit Jaspers got a good voice…I'm guessing Jasper noticed my staring and, he was staring at me with an amused and smug smirk on his face.

"Like what you see? Or hear?" he asked.

"Yup .It's a good song" I replayed pointing to the T.V. His expression was frustraited.

After an hour of flirting and teasing the family came back. When they sow us they looked disappointed. Alice muttered 'Damn it' under her breath…okay…

_A few weeks later_

"Come on , people! Let's gooooo!" Emmett whined from down stairs.

Tonight we where going clubbing…I know it sounds chavy but we where going to this rocker sort of club – Teen Spirit – and Rose , Alice and the rest of the girls are forcing me and Jasper to go.

"Emmett! Be patient otherwise I will ban you from seeing Rose!" Alice shouted down stairs…there was no need but...it's Alice. In other words no 'action' with Rose.

Emmett immediately shut up.

I was wearing a black rara mini skirt with combat boots and a red Bullet For My Valentine t-shirt that had sequins around the outline of the writing that Alice had sown on. My make-up was my normal style and so was my hair.


	8. Chapter 8

_Tonight we where going clubbing…I know it sounds chavy but we where going to this rocker sort of club – Teen Spirit – and Rose , Alice and the rest of the girls are forcing me and Jasper to go._

"_Emmett! Be patient otherwise I will ban you from seeing Rose!" Alice shouted down stairs…there was no need but...it's Alice. In other words no 'action' with Rose._

_Emmett immediately shut up._

**BPOV**

"Alice I really don't want to go!" I begged for the one hundredth time.

She Just smirked and motioned me to get out of the bathroom and wait for them. Rose walked out first with a very short skirt on with a tight black, sparkly t-shit on with 3 inch heals. Her Hair was her normal style. He make-up was similar to her normal style but with sparkly gold eye-shadow. Alice was out next. She had a bright pink dress on the hem came to her middle thigh. she had 4 inch heals. She had sparkly pink eye shadow and also. The rest of the girls looked awesome also. Alice and Rose practically dragged me down the stairs .When we reached the bottom step they let me go. I glared at them. They just had a smug smirk on there faces. _There's the smirks again ._I rolled my eyes and looked around the room. My Eyes landed on a very hot looking Jasper. He had dress pants on with braces-you know the ones really old people where to keep there trousers up?-hanging down the sides of his legs. He also had a Rise Against band T-shirt with a black blazer undone and some vans. I took a sharp intake of breath and blinked a few times trying to get rid of my thoughts. I looked at Jasper again and he was staring at my legs with his mouth agape slightly. I pursed my lips and looked around the living room chuckled and pulled us into our cars.

Pretty soon we where parking outside the club. We jumped out and me and Rose skipped the que and went straight to the bouncer. Rose whispered some things in his ear and he let us all in while eyeing all of us even the guys…gross…I threw my keys to Emmett and got a booth with Jasper while the rest of the group went to get drinks…Did I mention thst Vamps can get drunk?...So me and Jasper where sitting here in a booth looking anywhere but at each other.

"So…Wanna go dance?..." Jasper asked Shyly

"Sure" I smiled

Jasper stood up and offered me his hand I took it and we walked onto the dance floor.

"_I Feel Perfect-by Porcelain and the tramps_" was on and I tried not to listen to the lyrics…I was probably going to start fantasizing over Jasper if I listened to closely.

Jasper put his arms around my waist and pulled me so that my back was up against his chest. We started grinding into each other a tiny bit a few minutes after. I could feel Jaspers Breath against my throat so I guessed that his head was near my neck .I put my left arm around his next so that his head was leaning on my neck. Both of our breaths where heavy. I could feel that Jasper was turned on ._I mentally smirked… 1 point to Swan!_ I thought triumphly. While we where still dancing I noticed that the rest of the groups where in the booth looking at us knowingly .Alice was bouncing in her seat and looking all smug. Edward just smiled and tried to calm Alice rest of the Cullen family where also looking similar to Alice but not bouncing up and down…_that would look weird…Carlisle acting like Alice….._Suddenly I was being turned around. Me and Jasper where chest to chest. Both of our breathing heavyily. Jasper leaned down so that our fore heads where touching. We both leaned in closer and then our lips crashed together. Jasper wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and my hands where already in his hair. We deepened the kiss and we where practically dry humping and making out in the middle of the dance floor.

We pulled apart and Jaspers lips started to start to attack my neck. I groaned and I could feel something metal in my .I smirked at Jasper and Pulled him to my car and drove home and ran to my bedroom with Japser right behind me.

**AN:JACKSON RATHBONE! I REALLY NEED TO SEE !Jackson is hot when he blushes! Go Jackson! New Moon Movie Trailer is AWESOMENESS! Ok sorry for that random out burst…..**

**Jacinda L.**

**wizziewoo123**

**bloomsky**

**Devil Nightmare**

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy**

**I love Twilight 4 eva**

**Black Moon Falling**

**H**** azelnholly**

**BlackSunDrops**

**Dana Rose**** And all my other Reviewers THANK YOU! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

I sighed. Again . Because I was still technically human I had bruises from last night…with Jasper. I finally decided on a long sleeve bright pink t-shirt with black skinny jeans and a piano like belt. With converse. I did my make-up again then started brushing me hair. The brush was midway in my hair when I saw and felt cold arms around my waist. Jasper smiled and kissed my neck. I leaned into his chest.

"The others will be back soon…." I said, I knew that smirk.

He pouted and give me puppy eyes I smiled at took I his bottom lip in my mouth and sucked slightly. I pulled away and ducked under his arms, I ran into the kitchen and started to pour some cereal.

Jasper sat down on the couch and pulled me with him on his lap so that I could eat my cereal while leaning against him.

The door suddenly burst open with 8 beaming faces and goofy ass grins.

"FINALLY! You too finally got it on!" Emmett shouted Earning a smack from Rose who also had a goofy grin on her face.

" Yay! Our Plan worked!" Emily and Alice shouted at the same time.

Brad, Tom , Josh and Edward just smiled smugly.

I just blinked and continued eating.

All the girls pulled me from Jasper after I finished my last mouthful of cereal and dragged me into Emily's room.

"Spill!" Emily nearly shouted in my ear.

"Was he good?" Alice asked.

I stared at her.

"UH….ALICE! He used to be your husband and why ask that?!" I asked embarrassed.

"Well because that's what girls do! And anyway the rest of the girls want to know!" Alice answered with a grin still in place.

"Oh .God….I can't believe I'm going to do this…let's just get it over with!" I muttered

They squealed and asked me questions witch I answered shortly and they finally let me go.

I rushed out of the room completely mortified and also wanting to get as far away from them as possible.

I bumped into something hard and nearly fell on my ass. I was caught by a smirking Jasper.

He pulled me up and pulled me in for a Kiss. He pulled away still smirking.

"I'm that good huh?" He asked smugly. I blushed and punched him in the arm.

"You where listening!" I exclaimed. He just shrugged and smiled apologetically at me.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I smiled and pecked him on the lips but he pulled me in for more.

_A FEW WEEKS LATER._

It was are second concert tonight and we made a few knew songs.

Jasper didn't want to leave me alone so he waited backstage while we preformed.

Our first song was – There's a good reason our tables are numbered honey, You just haven't figured it out yet.- Tom made it while he was bored**.(Panic at the disco)**

Sunday **(The Friday Night Boys)**

Beach** ( All Time Low)**

Most of the guys wrote the songs that we where playing tonight.

**A/N: I know short chapter but I hit a mental block…and also there's a story burning in my mind but I want to update a chapter on at least one of my story's before I start writing it....or i could edit the story thhats in my mind and put it on Going Under....Anyway i'll update soon. I hope you liked it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

JPOV

The concert just finished, I waited for Bella to come back to me…._Possessive much?_

Finally Bella and her band walked off of the stage. Bella walked straight to me and smiled, I kissed her lips, then frowned noticing that her hands where sore…

"What's wrong babe?" I asked her concerned

"Nothing just my fingers hurt a little, probably from playing the guitar, no big deal…" Bella trailed off, I shrugged.

I led her to her dressing room so she could get changed.

I waited outside while she got dressed…I tried not to think of Bella, but it didn't help that I could hear clothes rustling and rubbing on her skin.

She finally walked out in Skinny Jeans that fitted her perfectly, a tight Forest green plain t-shirt, and a tight black jacket that was left undone with converse.

I smiled,

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked Bella,

"Sure" She answered.

I grabbed her hand and led her out of the concert place, I got to the door and pushed it open ,I looked at Bella's car and raised an eyebrow ,She just shrugged and said

"I Like Speed"

I smiled and shook my head, I jumped into the passenger side of the car, and turned the heat on, full blast, Bella opened the door, and slid into the drivers side. When she noticed the heat was turned on she smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

She put the keys into the ignition and the car rumbled to life. She sped off toward a rest-rant. Kalaloch Lodge Restaurant. **(A/N: That's a Real PLACE IN FORKS!!! =D)**

I opened her door and helped her out, witch she smiled grate-full for.

We walked into the restraint and was greeted by the hostess, who kept radiating lust in my direction,

"a table for two" I asked

She nodded and said "Right this way," She walked ahead of us, and tried to walk seductive, but it looked like she couldn't walk right.

I stifled a laugh.

"Here you are _sir_" She said gesturing to a table, and the tables around it was full of people,

"Maybe a table a little, more private?" I asked while slipping her a $20 dollar bill.

She nodded, and smirked, she started to lead us to another table at the other side of the restraint, there was hardly anyone there, I could feel irritation coming from Bella in waves, I looked at her to see a small frown on her face, I smiled and whispered," Don't worry Bells, she ain't my type." My accent seeping through.

Bella blushed and chuckled.

The waitress – Jasmine – finally found a table,

We sat down and ordered some Coke and pasta for Bella and I ordered a coke also.

"Is there _ANYTHING_ else I can get you?" Jasmine asked emphasizing the 'Anything' part.

**A/N: Hey! ******

**This is just a chapter filler by the way….i kinda hit a mental block,so……and it's kinda late….for me anyways :D I'll Update soon! ******


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so sorry! It's been forever since I updated! =D, **

**I hope you all like this chapter.**

JasperPOV

We sat down and ordered some Coke and pasta for Bella and I ordered a coke also.

"Is there _ANYTHING_ else I can get you?" Jasmine asked emphasizing the 'Anything' part.

"No thank you." I said, leaning over to kiss Bella. I could feel Bella's lust spike up, so I leaned back and smirked.

Bella smiled and looked around, she then froze.

"Bells…What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

She turned back around and looked confused and frustrated.

"I…though I saw red eye's watching us, from across the street….it must have been my imagination…" She said, dismissively, I nodded.

A few minutes later a different waiter came to our table and placed Bella's food down.

"I'm Rob. What's your name hottie?"_ Rob_ whispered to her while he placed her food on the table.

I growled, he whipped his head around and stared at me wide eyed.

"Her Name is Bella. And she's with me." I answered in a low tone, glaring at him. He nodded and speed walked back to the kitchen. I looked at Bella and started to apologize when she cut me off.

"It's okay. It was kina……Hot…" She said blushing slightly, I smiled at motioned for her to eat.

We finished and paid a scared looking Rob and then walked out of the restrant holding hands.

BellaPOV 

We finished and paid a scared looking Rob and then walked out of the restrant holding hands. We where halfway across the parking lot when I caught a glimpse of red eyes again. I sniffed the air- I felt like a weirdo- but couldn't smell anything, except for, Jasper, and some old smelling garbage…I shook my head and sat down when Jasper opened the door and I climbed in.

**A/N: Hey I know it's really short but some dram is coming soon…Hope you liked that chapter I am so sorry that I took forever! =D**

**I'm watching CSI at the mommnet….ANYWAY….**

**Thank you!**

**Winged and Dangerous**

**sweetberry14**

**rockstr16**

**iRunwithTheWoLFpAcK0987**

**EdwardCullensbabe**

**shiloh92**

**singer654**

**hollybaby97**

**Angel JJK**

**ellabella fortunetella**

**I love Twilight 4 eva**

**And all my other Reviewers THANK YOU!**


	12. Chapter 12

_RECAP: We finished and paid a scared looking Rob and then walked out of the restrant holding hands. We where halfway across the parking lot when I caught a glimpse of red eyes again. I sniffed the air- I felt like a weirdo- but couldn't smell anything, except for, Jasper, and some old smelling garbage…I shook my head and sat down when Jasper opened the door and I climbed in._

BellaPOV( a few weeks later.)

It's been a few weeks since I saw the red eyes. Me and Jasper where laying on the couch, and Emmett was sitting at my feet watching High School Musical 2. the only reason we're watching it in the first place is because Emmett wanted to watch it and he hadn't seen it before. most of the vamps where out hunting, and my 'group'- I would call my 'group' vamps also but we're not vamps…or humans…or shape-shifters…-where doing there own thing and Alice was putting some flowers into a vase, when she gasped then squealed. We all turned to look at her, she shook her head and said;

"I'm just Happy that everything worked out between us all." Alice said dismissively, and walked away. Alice and Edward have been acting weird lately as if they're keeping something away from the family, even Carlisle has noticed and they still cover it up with some lame excuse. Jasper had a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him in a whisper .

"It's just…her emotions ,she tried to cover something up but I did get some real emotions before she squealed.…when she gasped, she was surprised and then feeling Happy and Smug…then she was fake happy and pleased…" Jasper whispered confused…_Huh…They're defiantly keeping something from us…. _

I looked at Emmett, apparently he didn't notice anything besides the ending of HSM2.

A week later

Alice and Edward have been gone on their 'honeymoon', but my gut doesn't tell me that though.

"I have been having this weird feeling….like something bad is going to happen….I-I-I think….that you should change me Jazz…" I took a chance to look at him, He was grinning.

"Are you sure? I mean…there's no going back you know, I want you to become immortal of course I do it's just...are you sure?" Jasper rambled on. I nodded, he then pulled me into a hug and kissed me hard. We had forgotten that Carlisle was in the room…then again ,it is his office…we broke apart and looked at Carlisle sheepishly. He shrugged.

"So, when would you like to get changed Bella?" Carlisle asked in a business-like tone.

I pondered for a moment…my stomach, started to burn…which was bad, it was my gut feeling…I'm guessing as soon as I get changed the better.

"As soon as possible." I finally said. Carlisle nodded.

"How about tonight?" Jasper suggested, I looked up at him and grinned, I then looked at Carlisle.

"Okay. So we have the time and date set, all we need to know Is who and where are we doing it." Carlisle stated looking through some papers that where piled on the top of his computer screen.

"Could…Could Jasper do it?" I asked them both but kept my gaze on Carlisle, Carlisle's expression was impressed and he was pondering. I could feel Jasper grinning slightly into my hair. Carlisle nodded.

"I'm assuming that your going to do it in your room?" Carlisle stated/asked.

Carlisle nodded again and went back to his computer. Jasper scooped me off of his lap and walked across the room to our room. He opened the door, with one arm still around me and stepped over the threshold, then shut the door behind him once we where inside the room. He sat me on the bed and then pushed me so that I was leaning against the headboard. He crawled onto the bed and pulled me into his chest while he leant against the head board with his long legs stretched out feet, almost touching the end of the bed. He brushed my hair to the left so that half of my neck was exposed to him, he nuzzled my neck and sucked on the spot where my neck and shoulders joined, leaving a red mark. I turned my head slightly to the side and our lips met. We pulled away breathing hard, once our breathing was normal Jasper asked the one question that was going to change my life forever.

"Are You Ready?"

IMPORTANT! READ A/N!

**A/N: Hey. I hope you liked the update…sorry for any spelling mistakes,**

**Cliff hanger =D**

**I'll update soon! =D maybe tomorrow ;)**

**xXthesinginglarkXx**

**Jessica-Elizabeth**

**Stinkerbell you**

**barbiedoll123**

**Black Fire Neko**

**Winged and Dangerous**

**iRunwithTheWoLFpAcK0987**

**rockstr16**

**shiloh92**

**I know I missed a few reviewers out, I'm sorry, I kinda got confused when I was C+P ing.**

**Anyway THANK YOU ALL!**

**I was thinking about ending this story here and making a sequel tomorrow….I need your help guys! =D Please review and tell me what you think I should do…oh and if you think I should make a small sequel, I need some name suggestions…I was thinking something like….the truth behind red eyes….or Gold eyes change to Red or something random that either had red eyes or change in the title…THANK YOU!**

**PLEASE HELP!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry I took a while to update… I hope you like the update.**

BellaPOV

_. I turned my head slightly to the side and our lips met. We pulled away breathing hard, once our breathing was normal Jasper asked the one question that was going to change my life forever._

_"Are You Ready?" _

"Yes." I answered, surely.

"I love you." Jasper said looking me in the eyes.

I smiled and replied.

"I love you too."

He kissed me one last time ,I closed my eyes and I could feel his teeth lightly grazed the spot where he kissed .Then he bit. It was nothing like Carlisle had described. It wasn't a horrible feeling, it didn't feel like I was being punctured. It didn't feel like I was actually being bit into at all really. I could feel warmth. The warmth spread over my shoulders and neck. It felt good. The warmth wasn't like fire burning me alive. I felt the warmth spread from my wrists to the top of my arm. I'm guessing he bit my wrists. I could feel the warmth all over my body. It was a good feeling not bad. I then past out at the feeling of the peaceful warmth. I started to see images. Then voices. It was from when the Cullen's left. It felt like a sixth sense.

…………………………………………………….

It started from the day of my birthday, from when I met Edward and Alice in the school parking lot.

"happy birthday Bella!"

"Shh!" I hissed at Alice glancing around the lot to make sure no one had heard her.

She ignored me. "Do you want to open your presents now or later?" She asked eaferly as we made our way to where Edward still waited.

"no presents," I protested in a mumble.

She finally seemed to process my mood. "Okay…later, then. Did you like the scrapbook your mom sent you? And the camera from Charlie?"

I sighed. of course she would know what my birthday presents were.

…,….

" your radio has horrible reception"

I frowned. I didn't like it when he picked on my truck. The truck was great. It had a personality.

……..

He leaned closer and pressed his icy lips to mine. As he intended no doubt I forgot all about my worries and concentrated on remembering how to inhale and exhale.

His mouth lingered on mine cold and smooth and gentle until I wrapped my arms around his neck and threw myself into the kiss with a little too much enthusiasm. I could feel his lips curve upward as he let go of my face and reached back to unlock my grip on him.

Edward had drawn many careful lines for our physical relationship, with the intent of keeping me alive. Though I respected the need for maintaining a safe distance between my skin and his razor-sharp, venom-coated teeth, I tended to forget about trivial things like that when he was kissing me.

_He did it because he was in love with Alice_. A voice whispered to me.

………

"can you do me a favor?"

"that depends on what it is."

He sighed.

"Bella the last real birthday any of us had was Emmett in 1935. cut us a little slack and don't be too difficult tonight. They're all very excited."

"fine I'll behave."

"I probably should warn you…"

"please do."

"when I say they're all excited…I do mean all of them."

"Everyone? I thought Emmett and rose were in Africa."

"Emmett wanted to be there?"

……

"So if you won't let me get you the Audi, if there anything else you want?" he asked

"you know what I want." It came out as a whisper.

A deep frown carved creases on into his marble forehead. He obviously wished he'd stuck to the subject of Rose. It felt like we'd had this argument a lot lately.

"Not tonight Bella, Please."

"Well maybe Alice will give me what I want."

Edward growled – a deep menacing sound." This isn't going to be your last birthday Bella." He vowed.

_He didn't want you to be Immortal, he didn't want you to know about him and Alice._ The voice whispered again.

"That's not fair!"

I thought I heard his teeth clench together.

…..

They were all waiting in the huge white living room; when I walked in through the door, they greeted me with a loud chorus of 'happy birthday' while I blushed and looked down.

…..

Alice let go of Jasper's hand and skipped forward, all her teeth sparkling in the bright light. Jasper smiled too but kept his distance. He leaned, long and blond hair, against the post at the foot of the stairs.

"Time to open presents." Alice declared. The voice whispered again, _Keep looking at Alice when she hands you the present._

She put her cool hand under my elbow and towed me to the table with the cake and shiny packages. Alice's face suddenly went blank but no one noticed. I hadn't noticed it before, but know it's like I'm seeing it in a third person's point of view. Alice came out of her vision and smirked slightly but she covered her expression up.

I put my best martyr face on. "Alice, I know I told you I didn't want anything-"

"But I didn't listen," she interrupted, smug. "open it." She took the camera out of my hands and replaced it with a big square silver box.

The box was so light that it felt empty. The tag on top said it was from Emmett, Rose and Jasper. I tore the paper off, then stared at the box.

it was something electrical with lots of numbers in the name. I opened the box hoping for further illumination. But the box was empty.

"Umm….Thanks."

Rose cracked a smile. Jasper Laughed. "It's a stereo for your truck, Emmett's installing it right now so that you can't return it."

Alice was always one step ahead of me.

"Thanks Rose, Jasper." I told them grinning as I remembered what Edward said earlier.

….

"Open mine and Edward's next." Alice said. There was a small flat square in her hand. _Now watch everyone's expressions carefully._ The voice whispered.

….

" Give it to me." I sighed.

I took the little package, rolling my eyes at Edward and Alice, while I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape.

"shoot." I muttered when the paper sliced my finger. I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

_Look at Jasper ,Alice and Edward's expressions. Now!._ The voice commanded.

I looked at Jasper first. His expression wasn't in pain, he was just frowning and looked me in the eyes. Wow. His eye's are pretty. Pretty random thought don't ya think. _Look at Alice and Edward's quickly!_ The voice commanded.

I looked at Alice her face was smug, I then looked at Edward, he had the same expression.I saw Jasper glance at Edward and then Alice, he growled then he slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide. There was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep in Jasper's chest. Jasper tried to shove past Edward, snapping his teeth in front of Edward's teeth.

Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind in the next second, locking him into his massive steel grip, but Jasper struggled on, his wild, empty eyes fused only on me.

_He wanted to get to you. He saw the smug looks on Alice and Edward's faces, Edward and Alice wanted you to get killed, wanted you dead, so that they only had to deal with one heart brake, instead they broke, six hearts _The voice whispered.

……..

"Okay lets talk."

He took a deep breath.

"Bella, we're leaving."

I took a deep breath too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask.

"Why now? Another year-"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barley pass for thirty, and he's claiming to be thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. We did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.

He stared back coldly.

With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood.

"when you say we-" I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.

I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any signs of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak.

"Okay." I said. "I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going….it's not the right place for you."

_Lie,_ the voice whispered.

"Where you are is the right place for me"

"I'm not good for you Bella."

_Truth_, the voiced whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging." You're the very best part of my life."

"my world is not for you." He said grimly.

_Lie,_ the voice whispered

"What happened with Jasper –that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right," He agreed "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In phoenix, you promised that you would stay- "

"As long as that was best for you."

"No! this is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me- somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that and I don't care. Edward. I don't care!, you can have my soul. I don't want it without you –it's yours already!"

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up his eyes were different, harder –like the liquid gold had frozen solid.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.

_It's the truth_ the voice whispered.

There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head. A few times, sifting through them for their real intent.

"You….don't want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No"

I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without eye's were like topaz –hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he's spoken.

"Well, that changes things."

He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you…in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm…tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't" my voice was just a whisper now' awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."

"You're not good enough for me Bella."

_That's a lie,_ the voice this

"If….that's what you want…"

He nodded once.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much." He said.

"Anything."

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid, do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I'm thinking of Charlie of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself- for him."

"I will."

And I'll make you a promise in return." He said. "I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. I can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

_Lie._ The voice said.

"Don't worry. You're human –your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

"Well, I won't forget. But my kind…we're easily distracted….that's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."

……

"Did I frighten you?" his voice anxious.

….

"Oh crap."

"What's wrong Bella?"

….

"I'm dead right?" I moaned " I did drown. Crap,crap,crap! This is gonna kill Charlie."

He frowned, too. "You're not dead."

"Then why am I not wakening up?"

"You are awake Bella."

I shook my head. "Sure, sure. That's what you want me to think. and then it will be worse when I do wake up. If I wake up which I won't because I'm dead. This is awful. Poor Charlie. And Renee and Jake…"

"I can see where you might confuse me with a nightmare, but I can't imagine what you could have done to wind up in hell. Did you commit many murders while I was away?"

……..

"Isabella Marie Swan." He whispered. The strangest expression crossing his face .he almost looked mad. " do you, believe that I asked the Volturi to kill me because I felt guilty?"

_Truth_ the voice whispered. _He made you believe that he went because he thought you where dead, but he went because he felt guilty that you tried to kill yourself over him._

…..

"I thought I'd explain it clearly before. Bella I can't live in a world where you don't exist."

_Lie_ the voice said.

" you weren't going to let go," he whispered " I could see that. I didn't want to do it –it felt like it would kill me to do it –but I knew that if I couldn't convince you that I didn't love you anymore, it would just take you that much longer to get on with your life. I hoped that if you thought I'd moved in, so would you."

"but how could you believe me? After all those times I've told you I love you, how could you let one word break your faith in me?"

…….

"I'm just Happy that everything worked out between us all." Alice said smiling, dismissively.

_Lie,_ the voice said, softly.

JasperPOV

_"Are You Ready?" _

"Yes." she answered, surely.

"I love you." I said looking in her multicolored eyes.

she smiled and replied.

"I love you too."

I kissed her one last time ,she closed her eyes and grazed my teeth lightly, where I had left a pink mark. I bit. Her blood flowed into my mouth, and I swallowed, I sucked some blood, to get used to the wonderful taste and stopped, I lifted my head up to see my love, eyes closed, her mouth parted slightly but the corners of her lips curved slightly as if smiling peacefully.

_I'm sorry,_ I thought to her, even though she could not hear me.

I then bit both of her wrists and waited for the screaming to start.

But it never came.

**A/N: Hey. I hope you like this chapter…Bella/Izzy is going to loose her powers of what she had when she was 'human'/ before Jazz bit her. And she's going to get a sixth sense sort of thing, it tells her what people really thought and if they're lying or telling the truth, and some other power….I'm not sure what yet though…**

**SensuousVampier  
Jessica-Elizabeth  
Winged and Dangerous  
twimama77  
AtallerAlice**

**AriesFireQn  
klcivinski**

**xXthesinginglarkXx  
iRunwithTheWoLFpAcK0987  
d121  
shiloh92  
twilightrules123  
And all my other reviewers THANK YOU!**

**By the way, could any one tell me how you put links on profiles?, I was going to put some pictures for my other JxB story Addictions…but I don't know how…please help =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sequel **

**I made a Sequel **

**for this story =D **

**It's called – Is Change A Bad Thing?**


End file.
